Leir (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Lir (Irish name), Llyr (Welsh name) , Lord of the Lightning, God of the Spear | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Celtic Gods | Relatives = Bran (son by Penarddun); Branwen (daughter by Penarddun); Mannanan (son by Penarddun); Creiddylad (daughter); Iarbonel (father); Danu/Gaea (mother); Niamh (granddaughter); the Dagda, Nuada, Ogma (brothers); Badb, Macha, Morrigan (sisters); Bodb Derg (nephew); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tír na nÓg, Otherworld; formerly Ireland, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 7'2" | Weight = 655 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Reddish Brown | UnusualFeatures = Facial tattoos | CharRef = ; Leir's entry | Citizenship = Avalon (Otherworld) | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of the lightning, sea and storm; God of the spear; leader among the Tuatha de Danaan | Education = Trained in combat & druid magic | Origin = Tuatha de Danaan | PlaceOfBirth = Tír na nÓg, Otherworld | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Conan the Barbarian #13 | First2 = (Mentioned as Lir) (First appearance) | HistoryText = Origins and early years '''Leir' a Tuatha de Danaan was born in Tír na nÓg, Otherworld, to Danu (Gaea) and Iarbonel, and was the younger brother of Nuada and the Dagda. He fathered numerous offspring, including Mannanan, possibly with Penarddu. Upon reaching adulthood, Mannanan inherited his father's duties as god of the sea. He also sired Creiddylad. Pre-Cataclysmic Age Mannanan and Lir, both sea-gods, were worshiped by the Atlanteans. Hyborian Age They were eventually handed down, and became part of the Cimmerian Gods, although they lost their status of sea-gods at that point. He was also known as Llyr. Earth Following Iarbonel's death, Nuada took the lead of the Tuatha de Danaan. They left their cities in Otherworld Tír na nÓg and traveled through an interdimensional nexus to Earth in approximately 1896 BC, just as their hated enemies the Fomorians had done centuries earlier. Although he was among the leaders of his race, and faithfully led the warriors in combat but never became a ruler of the Tuatha de Danaan due to his impetuous temperament. Being a proud and boastful warrior, he developed a heated rivalry with his nephew, the god of war Bodb Derg. After the Second Battle of Mag Tuired, the Dagda ascended as ruler of the Tuatha de Danaan, and Bodb Derg soon ran afoul of Leir, who considered his own might and deeds entitled him to succeed the Dagda eventually. Leir came to beknown as Lir to the Irish and Llyr to the Welsh. Cold war with the Asgardians Starting in the 8th century AD, when the Asgardians-worshiping Vikings began plundering villages in the British Isle, a cold war between Tuatha and Asgardians began. Modern Age Seth As part of his evil schemes, Seth sent a winged beast (shedu) to attack the other pantheons' worshipers. Thor followed one such beast from Asgard to Avalon. There, he was mistaken for causing the deaths of a family, and Leir challenged Thor to battle. However, the beast soon returned and Hogun the Grim arrived to help. Chasing it back to Asgard, the beast was slain by Volstagg and Fandral. Leir felt he was in debt to the Asgardians. After hearing the cry of the Enchantress as Seth's armies attacked Asgard, Leir assisted Balder and Tyr. As the battle raged on the other Celtic gods arrived to help, realizing they too would be targets of Seth. Odin was eventually able to defeat Seth. That event and Leir were instrumental in ending the cold war between the two pantheons. Sif Later, Leir and the Dagda assisted Asgard as it was seemingly cut off from Earth. Thor was also missing at the time. During these events he became enamored of Sif and thought she would make a perfect bride. Sif said if he could defeat a champion she chose, she would marry him, but not until after the current danger had passed. The two found Thor and Hercules in the Black Galaxy. They returned to Asgard and stopped Ymir and Surtur's battle. Leir then challenged Thor again, expecting him to be the one Sif chose. Sif said she was the challenger and surprisingly defeated him. Caber joked that it was a pity for Leir to be unworthy of such a fine bride, and they returned to Avalon. | Personality = He was described as having an "impetuous temperament" and being "a proud and boastful warrior". | Powers = Leir possesses the conventional attributes of the Celtic Gods, and more, including: *'Superhuman Strength:' Leir possesses superhuman strength much greater than that of the vast majority of his race, enabling him to press over 100 tons. *'True Immortality' Also, like many other Tuatha, Leir possess additional superhuman powers: *'Energy Manipulation:' Leir is capable of manipulating great amounts of electrical energy in the form of lightning-like spears from his hands and hurl them as weapons. Coupled with his great strength, these lightning spears are capable of shattering most known substances. | Abilities = Leir is a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant, good swordsman, and expert spear-thrower. | Strength = Leir possesses superhuman strength much greater than that of the vast majority of his race, enabling to pres over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Forearms shield made of an unknown material and crafted in Avalon's forges. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Conan once mentioned the Clan of Leir (based to the north of his village, near the border of Aesgaard at the foot of the Eiglophian Mountains) as a cover-story for himself. Morage didn't knew of this clan, but it remains unknown if the clan did indeed existed (and his name indeed related to the god). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Leir (Marvel Comics) | Links = *Leir at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/leirthor.htm }} Category:Leir Family Category:Iarbonel Family Category:Gaea Family Category:Sea Deities Category:Storm Deities Category:Magicians Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Fencing Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Cimmerian Deities Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Deities Category:Atlantean Deities Category:Lightning Deities